Thinking of you (HunHanKai)
by BaekToYou
Summary: Luhan tak mengerti. Hidupnya masih terbayang-bayangi oleh sosok sehun. Apapun yang dilakukannya bersama kai, mengingatkannya akan sosok Sehun. Dan kini tiba saat pernikahan dirinya dengan kai, seperti biasa sosok Sehun datang. Bagaimana akhir ceritanya? . . / HunHan / KaiLu


**THINKING OF YOU**

Presented by Hime

Main cast : HunHan, KaiLu

Genre : sad romance

Rated : T

Warning and disclaimer : I own nothing but the story idea is mine. The characters in this ff are belong to God and themselves. Comments are needed. Critically is fine J

Just enjoy ^^

Suggested : Thinking of you –Katy perry

Musim semi 2006

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed.._

"Annyeong Luhan.."

Kim jongin atau biasa di panggil Kai itu duduk di sampingku. Kami berada di taman kampus sekarang, dengan pohon apel dan sebuah bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu eboni. Aku tersenyum tipis. Dia mengeluarkan dua buah snack wafer dari tasnya.

"Ini.. lapar kan?" aku mengangguk lalu menerimanya. Kai langsung membuka bungkusan makanan itu lalu menggigitnya langsung. Aku menatapnya sendu. Dulu ada seseorang, dia..

_Pluk_

_"Hya! Apa itu!" aku terlonjak kaget dan seketika kutemukan sebuah snack yang tadi terlempar ke arahku. Tak lama sosok dengan kulit seputih salju itu datang dan duduk dengan santainya di sampingku._

_"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu hah? Ngga mau? Kalau ngga mau, buatku saja" ucapnya menyebalkan. Tidak sopan, tidak tau malu pula. Aku mendecih lalu mulai membuka bungkusan itu. Kulihat sosok disampingku membuka bungkusan snack yang sama. Cih sial—dia masih punya, tapi tadi mau mengambil punyaku._

_Sosok ini memakan satu persatu sereal yang merupakan lapisan pertama wafer tersebut. Setelah butiran sereal itu habis, terlihatlah bentuk wafer yang sebenarnya. Dia membelah lapisan wafer itu dari lapisan pertama lalu memakannya perlahan. Begitu seterusnya hingga lapisan wafer terakhir._

_"Apa?" tanyanya. Aku baru sadar, daritadi aku 'terpesona' melihat cara anehnya makan wafer._

_"Aniya.. gwaenchana. Gomawo Sehun-ah.. " aku tersenyum dan mulai memakan wafer pemberian sehun._

_Sehun mengacak rambutku lembut. "Cheonmaneyo. Makan saja.. Suara perutmu terdengar tau sampai kelasku. Hih memalukan" dia terkikik. Benarkah? Ahh jinjja.. itu memang memalukan_

Suara laju kereta bawah tanah langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam gendang telingaku. Aku melirik kai bergantian dengan genggamannya di tanganku. Setelah jam terakhir tadi, kami memutuskan untuk pulang bersama.

Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan kai di dalam gerbong kereta. Hari ini penumpang cukup ramai, beruntung kami mendapat dua kursi kosong.

"Tidurlah di bahuku kalau mengantuk, ne?" kai menoleh padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Masih lapar? Ku belikan makanan ya?" tawarnya lagi. Aku menggeleng.

"Kau sakit ya? ahh—sini mendekatlah. Kedinginan? Mau pakai jaketku? Atau haus? Kubelikan minum ya?" tawarnya bertubi-tubi. Aku menarik lengannya. "Kai.. dengar, aku baik – baik saja. Gomawo" ucapku. Kai tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap kepalaku pelan.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki berumur dengan wajah menyeramkan datang dengan terhuyung-huyung. Sedikit jauh dari tempat dudukku. Lelaki itu menggebrak gerbong kereta keras hingga hampir semua penumpang menoleh takut padanya.

"Ya! kalian berdua.. cepat bangun! Aku mau duduk!" ucapnya pada dua orang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran denganku.

Gadis berkuncir itu menggeleng ragu. "Aniya! Aku duluan yang dapat kursi ini, enak saja kau mau duduk!"

Lelaki menyeramkan itu menggeram marah. "Kakiku sakit bodoh! Lagipula aku lebih tua darimu! Cepat minggir! Paksanya.

Gadis yang satunya lagi memeluk gadis berkucir itu dengan wajah ketakutan. "Sudahlah Sungmin-ah, kita mengalah saja ya? daripada mencari masalah" tapi sungmin tak peduli. Ia berdecih tak suka. "Diam ryeowook, kita juga kelelahan. Lagipula orang ini mabuk, jadi biarkan saja dia!"

Aku, kai dan penumpang lainnya hanya menatap kejadian itu dalam diam. Baik gadis berkuncir maupun ahjussi itu sama sama keras kepala. Diam dan mengalah lebih baik daripada berurusan dengan lelaki macam ahjussi itu.

Tapi tidak dengan seseorang..

_Aku dan sehun masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta setelah sebelumnya harus menunggu selama 1 jam. Tapi apa? penumpang sangat penuh disini bahkan Kupikir bergerak seinci pun tidak bisa. _

_"Tahu begini seharusnya kita menunggu kereta berikutnya saja ya?" celetuk sehun. Aku meringis. "Sudah terlanjur masuk nih.. apa boleh buat. Lagian, kereta selanjutnya masih 2 jam lagi"_

_Sehun bergumam pelan lalu menarik tanganku ke pojok kereta. Kukira dia akan mengajakku mencari tempat duduk, tapi malah berdiri di tempat sempit seperti ini._

_"Kenapa disini?"_

_Sehun yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku dengan satu tangannya berpegangan pada besi kereta melirikku. "Disini jauh lebih aman. Di belakangmu itu dinding kereta, di depanmu itu aku. jadi tidak ada yang bisa berbuat macam-macam"_

_Aku menunduk mendengar jawabannya. Sehun selalu bisa membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanku._

_"KALIAN MINGGIR! AKU MAU DUDUK!"_

_"HAH? KAU PIKIR INI KERETA MILIK NENEK LELUHURMU? AKU SUDAH MEMBAYARNYA DAN MENDAPATKAN TEMPAT INI DULUAN! SIALAN!"_

_"AISH..KUBILANG MINGGIR WANITA JALANG! BITCH! "_

_Kurasakan tangan besar sehun mendorong belakang kepalaku ke dalam dada bidangnya. Ia menutup kedua kupingku dengan kedua tangannya. "Sst..tidak patut didengar oleh anak kecil sepertimu" _

_Sehun lalu melepaskan dekapannya lalu beranjak pergi. "Mau kemana?"_

_Ia tersenyum kecil. "Sebentar lagi sampai di pemberhentianmu kok. Annyeong" sehun melambaikan tangannya. Kulihat ia berjalan ke arah lelaki yang berteriak tadi lalu—tidak mungkin.. sehun menghajarnya dengan sekali pukulan lalu menarik lelaki itu keluar ketika kereta berhenti._

"Sebaiknya jangan dilihat. Nanti kita terlibat.. " kai berbisik padaku lalu memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela kereta. Aku mengangguk paham.

"Kai, kalau misalnya kau terlanjur terlibat dengannya.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kai menoleh. Ia memutar bola matanya—berpikir. "Tentu saja aku akan memanggil petugas kereta secepatnya." Jawabnya. Aku mengangguk lagi.

_Kalau wanita itu aku.. apa Kai tetap akan memanggil petugas kereta? Tapi kalau sehun.. dia pasti sudah bertindak menolongku lebih dulu.._

_You said move on_

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know.._

_"Baiklah.. lupakan aku dan jalani hidupmu seperti biasa"_

Siang ini aku duduk termenung di taman kampus tanpa kai. Dia ada jam kuliah jadi daripada aku seperti orang gila berkeliaran kesana-kemari tanpa tujuan lebih baik kesini saja.

Tapi yang kudapati adalah aku yang semakin mirip seperti orang gila dengan duduk berpangku tangan di bangku taman ini. Entah kenapa taman ini seperti gravitasi bagiku, selalu menarikku kembali untuk datang kesini sekeras apapun aku menolaknya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi ke kota.. Kai juga masih 2 jam lagi selesainya" ucapku kemudian beranjak pergi.

Aku berdiri di halte ini setelah menunggu bermenit-menit tak ada satu taksipun yang melintas. Karena sendirian pikiranku jadi melayang. Dulu di halte ini ada sepasang kekasih yang sangat bahagia..

_"Aduh.. bisnya lama sekali.. " raungku seraya menghentak-hentakkan kaki. "Hujan lagi.. bagaimana caranya aku pulang? Eomma pasti akan mengomeliku"_

_"Ibumu pasti taulah kalau kau telat pulang karena hujan. Rumahmu kan di kota yang sama"_

_"Iya sih tapi hari ini ayahku pulang dari dinasnya. Kalau aku pulang telat, maka sebulan lagi aku bisa bertemu ayahku"_

_"Ya sudah ayo" sehun menarikku cepat menerobos hujan. Dia memegang tanganku seraya berlari kecil membuat seragam sekolah kita basah kuyup._

_"SEHUUN.. KALAU GINI CARANYA, AKU TAMBAH DI MARAHI IBUKU!" teriakku ditengah suara hujan. Sehun menoleh. "KAU BAGAIMANA SIH? KATANYA MAU PULANG CEPAT? LABIL!"_

_"TAPI NGGA GINI CARANYA BODOH!"_

_"LALU BAGAIMANA? SUDAH TERLANJUR BASAH NIH.. MAU BERTEDUH ATAU TERUS BERLARI AKAN SAMA SAJA"_

_"KEMBALI KE HALTE !"_

_"KAU LEBIH BODOH! RUMAHMU 2 BLOK LAGI. MAU KEMBALI KE HALTE?"_

_Aku mengrucutkan bibirku kesal. Benar juga apa kata namja ini. Aku dan sehun akhirnya meneruskan perjalanan kami dan tiba-tiba sehun memelukku di tengah trotoar. Dia memelukku erat sampai aku tenggelam dalam tubuhnya yang tinggi dan besar itu. _

_Belum hilang rasa heranku dia melepaskannya lalu kembali menarik tanganku._

_"AYO!" dan ketika tubuh sehun berada di depanku, kulihat dengan jelas noda cipratan lumpur tercetak jelas di seragam bagian belakangnya. Jadi dia melindungiku dari mobil yang melaju kencang tadi._

_Aku tersenyum. "SEHUUUNN!" panggilku. Sehun berhenti lalu menoleh. "APA?"_

_"GOMAWOOOO…"_

Aku menyusuri jalan setapak ini. Lagi lagi pikiranku terhenti pada satu titik kelam itu. jadi, sehun.. katakan kemana aku harus pergi untuk melupakanmu? Kemana aku harus melarikan diri menjauhimu sementara bayanganmu selalu mengikutiku?

Hati dan jiwaku seperti sebuah garis yang jika dihubungkan akan kembali ke titik yang sama.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes.._

Kulihat kai berlari kecil ke arahku. Dia tersenyum lalu menggandeng tanganku untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Lama ya? maaf ya.. karena menungguku, kau jadi kesepian seperti ini" ucapnya.

"enggak kok. Aku memang mau jalan-jalan.."

Kai tersenyum. Dia menarikku masuk ke sebuah kedai minuman. "Pesan bubble tea rasa coklat dan strawberry satu ya.."

"Ha? Itu untuk siapa ?" tanya kai tiba-tiba. Aku mengerutkan alis bingung. "Kau dan aku tentu saja.. siapa lagi?" jawabku.

"Tapi aku tidak suka coklat ataupun strawberry, Luhan.." kai menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Nona, pesan bubble tea strawberry dan orange juice satu ya.."

Aku termenung ketika teringat sesuatu. Sehun suka coklat.. sehun suka bubble tea rasa coklat.

"Yasudah, pesan brownies rainbownya dua ya.." ucapku tapi kai lagi-lagi menginterupsi. "Luhan, aku tidak suka makanan yang manis.."

Tapi sehun suka itu! Sehun suka makanan manis, sehun suka bwornies coklat itu, sehun suka duduk di kursi dekat jendela, sehun suka bubble tea, sehun suka menjilat bibirnya sendiri, sehun suka memeluk pinggangku, sehun suka menatap mataku, sehun suka… sehun suka..

"Luhan, malam ini bintangnya indah ya.." ucap kai ketika kami sudah duduk di kursi dengan jendela besar di sisi kanan.

_"Lu, "_

_"Apa?"_

_"Ngga jadi deh"_

_"Hih..labil"_

_"Lu"_

_"Apa?"_

_Sehun mendekat ke arahku. Malam itu kami habis pergi jalan-jalan dan di tengah perjalanan pulang dia berhenti dengan wajahnya memandang langit. _

_"Bintangnya banyak ya.."_

_"Iya. Tapi aku nggak ngitung sehun, terlalu banyak.."_

_Sehun menjitak kepalaku pelan. Dia menuntun jari telunjukku ke atas. "Kau mau apa?"_

_"Tulis namaku pada bintang-bintang itu.." aku mengernyit heran tapi akhirnya kuturuti apa maunya. Dia juga menuliskan namaku dengan jari telunjukknya._

_"Orang bilang,bintang takkan pernah hilang dari langit. Sekelam apapun, pasti bintang akan bersinar di atas sana. Dan selama bintang masih ada di langit sana, selama itu pula aku selalu ada untukmu Luhan.."_

Sehun itu seperti pohon musim panas yang tumbuh di musim salju. Dia seperti permen dengan bungkus yang sulit di tebak seperti apa rasa di dalamnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik jika aku sudah pernah mendapatkan yang terbaik?

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself_

Malam semakin kelam. Kai menggenggam tanganku yang berada di dalam saku mantelnya. Aku sendiri hanya bergumam pelan ketika kai bercerita tentang sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti dari awal. Pikiranku masih terbang entah kemana.

"Bagaimana? Lucu tidak pengalamanku yang jatuh ke kubangan lumpur? Tolong jangan tertawa keras-keras" ucap kai.

Aku membelalakan mata terkejut. "Ah, apa kai?"

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. "kau..tidak mendengar apa yang sedari tadi aku ceritakan?"

Dan rasa bersalah itu datang. Cepat-cepat kuganti mimik wajah tololku tadi. "Dengar kok. Pengalaman jatuh di kubangan lumpur itu ya? hahaha.. bagaimana bisa? ada ada saja.."

Kai meringis salah tingkah. "Hahaha.. iya.. "

"Dasar, seragam sekolah dasarmu pasti sangat kotor.. haha.. "

"Eh? itu.. pengalaman saat SMP Lu.." tawa hambarku terhenti. Kulihat kai tersenyum miris. "Kau sedang memikirkan hal lain sampai tidak mendengarkanku ya?"

Aku terdiam. "Sudahlah tidak apa apa Lu. Aku tahu kok. Oh ya, kita sudah sampai.."

"Kai, mianhae.. mianhae.. jeongmal mian—"

Ucapanku terhenti ketika sapuan lembut kai terasa di bibirku. Tangan kai menarik daguku sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi memegang pundakku. Aku masih membulatkan mataku tak percaya. Tolong.. jangan datang lagi ke pikiranku Sehun..

_"Luhan! Kau kenapa sih? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini menjauhiku?"_

_"Tidak. Kau yang menjauhiku. Kau sekarang sering pergi dengan suho dan kris. Kau melupakanku."_

_"Kau sendiri pergi dengan baekhyun dan chanyeol. Oke, aku tahu..mereka lebih menyenangkan daripada aku"_

_"Dengar ya sehun, aku memang tak bisa bermain basket seperti kris. Aku juga tak bisa bernyanyi dengan bagus seperti suho"_

_"Jangan memulai Luhan. Kamu maunya apa? kalau sudah bosan bermain denganku tinggal bilang"_

_"Kamu yang mulai duluan. Kamu yang bikin aku cemburu, kamu yang bikin aku kesel tiap hari, kamu nyuekin aku, kamu ngga pernah main lagi sama aku. Padahal tiap hari aku nunggu di bangku taman kampus"_

_"Aku lebih cemburu! Kamu sampai peluk-pelukkan sama baekhyun, kamu bercanda tiap hari sama mereka, kamu njauhin aku perlahan, kamu jarang ngomong sama aku, kamu jarang ngajak aku minum bubble tea lagi"_

_"NGGA! NGGA SEHUN! KAMU SALAH! AKU LEBIH CEMBURU DIBANDINGIN KAMU. AKU NGGA MAU PERHATIAN KAMU TERALIHKAN KE ORANG LAIN!"_

_"BIASA AJA DONG! NGGA USAH TERIAK! KALAU KAMU TANYA, AKU JAUH LEBIH SAKIT NGELIAT KAMU SAMA ORANG LAIN! KAMU NGGA BOLEH KAYA GITU LAGI! KAMU CUMA BUAT AKU! TITIK!"_

_"OKE! KAMU JUGA! KAMU JANGAN NYUEKIN AKU LAGI! KAMU HARUS LEBIH SERING PELUK AKU! KAMU HARUS ADA BUAT AKU TIAP HARI! KAMU HARUS—"_

Mataku terpejam ketika memori itu terulang lagi. Aku merindukanmu Sehun..

Kau ingat? di tempat yang sama, kau juga menciumku untuk yang pertama kali seperti apa yang kai lakukan sekarang. bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan sedikit rasa itu pada diri kai. Ini kau kan yang menciumku, sehun? Ini bukan kai yang menciumku.

Sehun.. aku mencintaimu..

Kai melepas ciumannya dan menatapku dalam. Ia mengusap kepalaku pelan lalu memelukku singkat. "Aku pulang ya. Annyeong.." pamitnya lalu pergi beranjak dari halaman rumahku.

Summer 2009

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

_"Ya sudah, kalau kau ingin aku pergi.. aku akan pergi.."_

Kupukul bantalku berkali-kali. derai air mataku terus mengalir tanpa henti. Hati ini lelah menunggumu sehun.. jiwaku telah rapuh.. kau membawa satu-satunya cinta yang kupunya bersamamu selamanya.

Ku ambil sebuah lembaran tebal berwarna pink yang terlihat sedikit usang dari laci paling bawah meja nakasku. Kuusap permukaannya pelan agar benda ini tidak rusak. Air mataku kembali turun.

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan

The great wedding party will be held at the Five Star Hotel on July 20th

Long last and happily ever after

"Kita baru saja akan menikah, tapi kau meninggalkanku.. seharusnya kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku yang menyuruhmu pergi!" luhan mengusap matanya kasar agar air sialan itu berhenti mengalir. Tapi nihil, semakin ia mengusap, semakin deras pula alirannya.

Dan sebuah kertas yang lebih usang tiba-tiba meluncur dari selipan lembaran berwarna pink tadi. Sebuah potongan koran. Luhan membacanya sekilas.

**THE PLANE ACCIDENT**

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through_

_And bust in the door_

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

Pintu gereja terbuka lebar, mempersilahkan seorang wanita dengan gaun putih gadingnya yang menjuntai ke bawah masuk dengan tangan tergamit oleh lelaki paruh baya. Ia masuk dengan anggunnya diiringi tatapan kagum semua pasang mata, tak terkecuali lelaki gagah dengan setelan jas hitam di depannya.

_Oh sehun.. akhirnya kau datang.._

Luhan terus melangkah hingga akhirnya ia sampai di altar. Mata yang tadi berbinar kini redup dan hampa. Sosok di hadapannya seperti bukan sehun. Bukan, ini bukan sehun.

"Kai?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

Kai tersenyum. "Gugup ya? tenang , semua akan baik-baik saja"

Luhan terperangah. Tiba-tiba bayangan itu datang lagi ke dalam benaknya.

_"Sehun, kau serius mau bertemu orang tuaku?"_

_Sehun mengangguk mantap dengan tangan menggenggam erat tangan luhan. _

_"Iya. Kenapa? "_

_Luhan menatap sehun gelisah. Entahlah, tapi rasanya tidak begitu yakin dengan hal ini. Takut jika ayahnya menolak sehun, takut jika sehun salah bicara, takut jika hubungan mereka tidak direstui._

_"Gugup ya? tenang, semua akan baik-baik saja"ucap sehun dengan suara yang membuat hati luhan damai. Sorot mata yang tajam milik sehun seolah menghipnotis luhan untuk tersenyum._

_"Baiklah. Ayo kita bertemu orang tuaku.."_

"Kim jong in, apakah kau bersedia menerima Xi luhan, baik dalam sehat maupun sakit, sedih atau senang, kaya atau miskin, dan berjanji untuk selalu mencintainya dan melindunginya sampai akhir hayatmu?"

Kai mengangguk seraya menatap luhan. "Saya bersedia."

"Dan untuk Xi Luhan, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kim Jong in, baik dalam sehat maupun sakit, sedih atau senang, kaya atau miskin, dan berjanji untuk selalu mencintainya dan menemaninya sampai akhir hayatmu?"

_Di bawah pohon apel itu luhan dan sehun duduk berdampingan. Menikmati angin semilir yang menerpa helaian rambut mereka lembut. Dengan tangan yang saling terkait satu sama lain, dengan jantung yang berdetak secara seirama, di bawah saksi bisu pohon apel, bangku kayu eboni dan daun yang berguguran, di saksikan oleh seluruh penghuni alam semesta beserta pencipta-Nya._

_"Luhan, saranghae.."_

_Luhan mengangguk. "Na do saranghae.."_

_"Bersediakah kau menjadi pacarku? Menjadi wanita pendamping hidupku kelak?"_

"Aku bersedia"

"Dengan ini kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Semoga Tuhan memberkati pernikahan kalian selamanya.."

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan sementara luhan mulai menutup matanya. Ketika nafas hangat kai menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, satu bulir air mata jatuh dari ujung mata luhan. Kai menciumnya sekilas lalu tersenyum lembut ke arah luhan.

"Saranghae Xi Luhan.."

Luhan membuka matanya. Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan tersenyum lembut dengan kedua mata yang teduh.

_Sehun.._

"Na do saranghae.."

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

END

T^T jelek ya? Aneh? Ga dapet feelnya? Bikin ff ini ditengah tengah keambiguan belajar Matematika atau engga -_-

Oya, lagunya katy perry enak kok di dengerin. Ngga nyesel deh donwload ._.)/ *mba perry, saya promosi loh*

Yaudah, komen ya chingudeul~~

GOMAWO


End file.
